All alone on a fullmoon night
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: This is a short oneshot of AlaGio, Alaude x Giotto.


**WARNING** Boy x Boy  
 **PAIRING** Alaude x Giotto  
 **OTHER** I wrote this oneshot yesterday night as I was suddenly motivated. It might be short, but maybe you like it. Since I really like AlaGio and there are barely fanfics I like I decided to put it on . Maybe some of you like it as well. Let me know what you think please 3  
I might do other AlaGio in the near future, but it depends on my mood and motivation and probably won´t be longer than a oneshot. If you got a great idea let me know in the comments and maybe I´ll write something ;)

Now have fun~ 

* * *

The room was filled with the soft silvern light of the full moon outside, but the young man on the bed was sleeping and got no eye for the beauty of the nights sky. Instead his small hands were entwined into the white sheets and he gave a soft moan. His whole body was trembling and his face showed the enormous stress he had.

„No...:" He mumbled with his soft voice, „don´t die …"  
He was shaking even more now and his breath went faster.  
„You … can´t leave me … please..."

Even his voice was trembling now and the soft hands grabbed the blanket even tighter. The next moment his orange eyes opened and showed a shocked expression. In an instant he was sitting in his bed and examined the room quikly. Everything was quiet and he tried to calm down. It had been nothing more than a mere nightmare or at least that was what he told himself. Probably his love was save and would return soon.

The young mans glance slowly turned to the small table next to his bed. His hands finally released the bed sheets, then he slid over to the bedside and took a small silvern necklace from the table. For a moment he hesitated, watching the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry, but finally he used a small hidden mechanism at the pendants side that opened the cover. Once it had opened he was able to take a look into the inside where a small picture was hidden. He got this photography on his last trip to paris and since then he had treasured it. A athletic young man with pale blonde hair and in a black trenchcoat was shown on the picture, obviously not to happy about being forced onto it. This man was not only his friend, his guardian and his advisor, but at the same time he was his soulmate, his shoulder to cry onto and his lover. Of course they couldn´t show this openly, but even though this man seemed so distant and cold during their meetings, he was caring and gentle once they were alone. Sometimes Giotto wished they could tell anyone, but this was nothing more than a mere wish. Nobody would accept their twisted and unusual relationship and neither Giotto as the head of a vigilante group that made an enemy of every criminal organisation on sicily, nor Alaude, as the head of a secret service acting all over western europe and even northern america were in a position to have an official lover without getting them into even more trouble.  
But for now the sole sight of his love was enough to calm him down. It had only been a nightmare, his love was safe for sure. For a moment he kept on watching the small picture, than he gave a low sigh. It would take at least another week for him to return to the headquater. Enough time for him to think through all the things that possibly could happen. And actually that was exactly what he was doing at the moment. Even though it had been a nightmare, he couldn´t get rid of the frightening feeling that something had happened and it was hard to ignore it with a hyperintuition, since usually his bad feelings led to fatal events.

Quickly he closed the small pendant. The possibility that anything had happened to the French during his trip almost teared his heart apart. He was unable to bear the pure thought of it and he slightly shook his head as he tried to get rid of it. Then he put on the necklace, the pendant close to his heart. He needed to calm down. Probably he wouldn´t get any sleep in this night, but the others would notice if he wasn´t able to focus on his work. Especially G would. And today there was a special meeting with some high ranked people of the districts around.  
He gave a low sigh.  
„Why can´t you be here?" He asked quietly into the empty room.  
If he had been here, Giotto was sure, that even after a nightmare like this, he would be able to gain more sleep. He would just glandly relax in those strong arms, inhaling the light smell of lavender and listening to the steady breath. Really, sometimes he just cursed the fact that they couldn´t spent their time together as they wanted.  
„I miss you so much..." He finally said and pulled the blanket closer, burying his face into the soft fabric. „...Alaude"

* * *

 **Please make sure to comment fanfictions you like. I know a lot of authors that stopped writing stuff/uploading it, because they didn´t receive a single review.**  
 **It doesn´t take that much time, but people create fantastic storys and I really love to read them.**


End file.
